swimming in the frozen sky
by randomteenager
Summary: An anthology of fluffy, steamy, potentially humorous Gruvia one-shots. Ratings vary.
1. lay down sleep my little darling

**Author's Note:** Hello friends! So I have too many short Gruvia one-shots sitting on my computer, and I'd rather upload them all in one place than create a bunch of different stories, hence this thing! I have 7 or 10 ideas (I lost count) and two others are finished (I'll upload them in a few days), but the ones that get too long (like 10+ pages) I _may_ upload as individual one-shots, I'm not sure. Unless you don't mind reading the long ones, then I'll keep it here.

Anyway, this is just a collection of stories with ratings that vary 'cause I love these two cuties and they are my kicking muses right now. I appreciate any feedback! And if ya'll got any prompts/ideas/requests, shoot me a review/PM or ask on tumblr 'cause hey why not :)

Happy Holidays everybody! Take care!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot line.

* * *

**Title:** lay down sleep my little darling  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** Warm laps are way better than cold beds.

* * *

One morning, Juvia came bouncing over to Gray, happily holding out a job notice where the client had specifically requested ice and water mages. The details were weirdly vague, but the reward was _huge_, so with an ecstatic Juvia in tow, Gray set out to complete the mission. With their combined strength, how hard could it be?

_Lesson #1: Never underestimate things._

The mission wasn't so much hard as it was insanely _grueling._ Some rich nobleman wanted a personal winter wonderland: an ice castle complete with ice weapons, ice armor, ice gardens, waterfalls, water fountains, water slides—the guy's list of demands was _insane_, and if Gray or Juvia messed up in the slightest detail, the nobleman would throw a tantrum and have them start over all the way from the beginning_._

As if the mission wasn't stupid enough, the stupid prick nobleman was openly ogling Juvia's body so much so that Gray wanted to punch him to Edolas. To make things worse, 'cause life just fucking hated him today, the asshole would move _way too close _to Juvia every time he "instructed" her. When describing how he wanted the glide of the waterfall, the nobleman mimicked the motion with his hands, slyly moving the other behind her and "gliding" lower and lower down the curve of her back, getting dangerously close to her—

Gray lifted his elbow and shoved it into the ice armor body plate, resonating a sharp _crack _as the ice split in two. It fell to the floor in a deafening crash, making the nobleman shriek and clutch his sideburns while Juvia looked at Gray and blinked innocently.

Gray stared, deadpan. "Whoops."

"You _idiot!_" screeched the short prick. "How dare you—again! _Again again again!_"

Gray snorted, curling his lip in a disdainful sneer before returning to work.

It hadn't even been a few minutes before the bastard was at it again, staring at Juvia and getting _too fucking close_, so Gray, casually, snapped an ice spear in two. The nobleman would scream, Gray would give a half-assed excuse, and then after a few minutes the cycle would repeat 'cause Juvia was too innocent to realize what was going on and the stupid man never learned. After punching a hole in an ice shield, shattering an ice chandelier and nonchalantly knocking over an ice sculpture, the nobleman _finally_ focused his attention solely on Gray because gosh, he was such a clumsy fuck wasn't he.

But then the bastard became so obnoxiously picky with his damn demands (as if he wasn't bad enough), but Gray just stomached it 'cause at least he was leaving Juvia alone.

But after the sixth time of having his creations destroyed because the swirl engraving on the sword's hilt was too "swirly" and not "_swirly_"—what the fuck did that even _mean?_—Gray's patience officially ran out. Juvia had to physically restrain him from pouncing on the fucking dumbass and shoving his stupid megaphone down his nasally throat because god damn it, how could someone be so infuriating? He made Natsu look like a fucking choirboy.

Juvia held him back with her arms around his chest (she would've grabbed his shirt had he not stripped it off right when the mission started) and tried to remind Gray that as members of Fairy Tail, they had a duty to complete every single mission, even the more ridiculous ones. But Gray was fuming and snarling as the cheeky bastard started tutting because the ice was beginning to melt.

He really, _really_ wanted to make an ice hammer and whack the guy like the short fat mole he was, but Juvia was adamantly holding him back. He had to admit, he was a little impressed—she was definitely as tired as he was, maybe even more since some of her water magic had supplied his ice, but she still managed to keep him from pouncing on the guy.

Eventually, he stopped lunging for their stupid employer because she was right: they had a mission to complete to keep up Fairy Tail's reputation.

After a few more hours, with Gray anxiously looking at the clock every five minutes, they were _finally_ done. Gray waited outside to refrain from punching the prick in the throat while Juvia collected the reward, a neat little check worth a sweet 500,000 jewels that she placed in the pocket of her dress.

Gray rolled his shoulders, cracking all the tense muscles in his back. His whole body was sore, not to mention his magic supply was practically empty. It felt like he'd gone ten endless rounds with Natsu, and all he wanted to do was go home and take a nice, beautiful nap with no disturbances for the next three days.

When Juvia met him outside, smiling at him like always, he nodded to her before turning towards the path leading out of the city.

Wait, when the hell did the path get so _long_? Where did all those twists and turns come from? Even after they made it through, they _still _had to pass through the woods to reach just the outskirts of Magnolia Town. Then from there it was a few more streets and some turns before he'd be home sweet home, but shit the walk would take at least a hour or two.

Gray groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes. _Great. Just fucking great._

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called, a worried frown twisting her lips.

Gray slid his palm down his face. The longer he stood around sulking about the distance, the longer it'd take for them to get back to town.

"Let's go," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting down the path with hunched shoulders. Juvia simply nodded, trailing behind him with fingers laced behind her back.

"We'll be home soon," she said cheerily, and he almost laughed at how well she could read him.

Home, he could picture it now—his awesome bed in his nice cold apartment with clean bed sheets and a super comfy pillow—wait, why was the ground turning sideways—?

"Gray-sama!"

There was a pressure at his side as he looked down, finding Juvia pressing her hands against his torso to keep him upright. Recognizing the fatigue hidden behind his dark eyes, she took his wrist and shrugged it over her shoulder.

Her gaze shyly met his as a light blush tinted her cheeks. "Gray-sama needs to rest…"

He scoffed, averting his gaze by glancing ahead of him. "M'fine."

"But Kogo-san was really tough on Gray-sama," she said softly before looking to the floor. "Juvia's sorry. Juvia picked the job…"

"And I took it," he replied before taking a few steps forward, bringing Juvia along as she fell into place beside him. "We're already at the forest, let's just keep going."

She pouted, opening her mouth to retort, but Gray started leaning heavily into her side and tightened his arm over her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat as she uttered a small squeak, a wild blush spreading across her face.

Gray caught the way her cheeks colored pink, but leaning into her was a natural reflex. He was fucking _exhausted, _and Juvia was doing a great job keeping him from collapsing to the floor. He could tell she was tired too as her body also leaned against his, but she was right—the cheeky nobleman had been really tough on him, but it was kind of his fault. He _had_ purposely messed up to get the bastard's attention away from Juvia, but he hadn't anticipated how bad the lost magic reserves would affect his body.

_Lesson #2: Never exhaust magic reserves._

Noticing a nearby river, Juvia lowered Gray against a tree before leaving to replenish the water in their canteens. She returned a few moments later, her light skin glowing healthily with a radiance shining in her eyes.

Gray blinked; compared to him, she looked completely brand new.

Feeling his lingering gaze on her, Juvia shyly twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"The river replenished Juvia's strength," she explained, offering a small smile as she handed Gray his canteen.

He nodded as he took the bottle from her hand. Unscrewing the cap, he held it to his mouth, but his stupid tired brain decided to fuck it up by letting the bottle slip through his fingers, spilling the water over his jaw and bare chest.

"Fucking—" Gray cursed, shaking the water from his hands. He growled in frustration, knocking the back of his head against the bark of the tree.

Juvia peeped, placing her hands over her mouth before kneeling down and drying his jaw with her sleeve.

"It's okay," she reassured, "Juvia can get more."

Gray scowled, but it came out as an adorable pout that made Juvia's heart swoon. He crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled under his breath, a light blush dusting his cheeks as Juvia dabbed at the water at his chin before following the drops dribbling down his neck to his collarbone.

When she finished, surprisingly keeping her composure despite her rosy cheeks, she placed her hands in her lap. "Why don't we rest, Gray-sama?"

"But you're not tired," he retorted with a frown.

She shrugged. "Juvia doesn't mind waiting."

He shook his head, placing a hand on his knee and pushing himself upright. "No, it's fine. We can still—"

But the strength hadn't returned to his legs when he stepped forward, making him falter once again. Juvia was quick to catch him, placing a hand on his chest and gently lowering him back against the tree. He scoffed as Juvia regarded him under a worried gaze.

"Gray-sama…"

"This is nothing," he muttered, lightly pushing her hands off of him.

Come_ on,_ he was a mage of Fairy Tail, damn it! He should be able to walk without falling, even if his body was sore and his muscles were fucking aching and all he wanted to do was lie down and not move for at least 24 hours.

For the sake of his pride, he was going to make it. He would be sleeping on his bed tonight, not against the coarse bark of a tree or the prickly grass.

Standing straight, he said, "Come on," and took several steps forward. Juvia gathered his canteen and hers, holding them in her arms as she scrambled to her feet and followed him.

Five steps, ten steps, fifteen steps—yeah, all right, he was doing this. Che, course he was, as if he'd fail. With his long strides, they were making considerable distance, much faster than when he'd been leaning on Juvia for support.

So far so good—

Suddenly he was struck with a muscle cramp, making him wince. He stubbornly shoved the pain to the back of his mind and continued on his way. Mind over matter, mind over matter.

Shit, it was really hurting though. He stopped by a tree, placing a palm against the bark as he looked with narrowed eyes at his throbbing leg.

"Gray-sama?" said Juvia, moving in front of him with their canteens in her arms. "Are you all right?"

Course he was. Mind over matter, mind over matter.

But mind couldn't stop gravity from working as his stupid muscle cramp made his leg suddenly give out on him, sending him faltering to the ground. He heard the canteens fall to the floor before dainty hands pressed against his face and shoulder, gently lowering him onto something soft.

Juvia had dropped the canteens and instinctively moved to catch him, but his sudden weight made her sink to her shins, bringing his face to her lap. She squeaked, quickly releasing him and bringing her hands to her mouth. A wild blush spread across her cheeks as her heart hammered in her chest.

_G-Gray-sama's… on my… _

Her face burned. It was so… romantic!

_Damn it,_ Gray thought, feeling his face grow warm—but it wasn't from embarrassment. It was from his cheek pressing against her warm thigh. Huh.

Above him, Juvia was stifling her squeals and stammering nonsense, but he wasn't really paying attention to that. She was really comfy, way more comfy than the grass would've been. She smelled kinda nice too, and she was warm, the opposite of his cool bed sheets, but he didn't mind. A wave of drowsiness washed over him as his body naturally relaxed.

Eh, nothing wrong with closing his eyes for a bit…

…

…Okay, he should get up now before things got awkward.

He placed his palms against the grass, mumbling, "Sorry," but his hands weren't making any movement to push himself off of her. He lifted his head a little, trying to summon _some_ strength to his hands, but before he could apply any genuine effort, he felt her hand press into his hair.

"I-It's alright, Gray-sama," she said timidly, gently her coaxing him against her. "Juvia doesn't mind. Rest."

As she returned his cheek against her thigh, drowsiness overcame him once more as his eyes rolled closed.

_Fuck it_, he thought, turning his body to lie on his back as he draped an arm over his stomach.

"Just a short break," he muttered, drawing a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Wake me up in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

He grunted, relaxing his body and exhaling a quiet sigh.

Shyly, her fingers gently passed through his hair. With small, timid movements, she parted his messy bangs before brushing them away from his eyes. Each touch sent a soothing wave coursing through him, and whatever she was doing, it felt really, really nice.

Her hand lingered against his hair until it slowly retreated. He turned his head slightly, eyes still closed as he unconsciously leaned towards her touch. Experimentally, her fingers slipped through his dark locks once more, and he relaxed against her again, making her smile.

As she tenderly caressed him, Gray took another breath, listening to the sounds of the wind rustling the leaves and birds chirping as the sunshine warmed his skin.

Softly, Juvia started to hum a light melody, her fingers dancing through his hair while her gentle voice lulled him to sweet slumber.

_Lesson #3: Warm laps are way better than cold beds._


	2. baby loves to dance in the dark

**Author's Note:** TK my darling my precious my super amazing forever awesome friend, this one is for you! I am forever happy and grateful to have met you, and really sincerely cherish our silly little friendship. Thank you for sobbing over our precious OTP with me!

* * *

**title: **baby loves to dance in the dark  
**rating: **high rated T  
**summary:** You spin my head right round.

* * *

In a crowd of swaying bodies, the blasting music thumped in her ears and flowed through her veins. Scattered flashing lights bathed the room in a neon glow.

Her eyes found his, accidentally, and time seemed to still.

His dark, dark eyes pierced through her, glinting with promises of untold pleasures. Standing alone across the room, he slowly, boldly, undid the first few buttons of his dress shirt, revealing a teasing view of his toned chest that made her heart race.

Flustered, she looked away. Her heartbeat hammered madly in her ears, her cheeks stained dark pink. She'd never been stricken like that before, not from a mere glance. She looked to her friends, finding one dancing with a boy with pink hair while the other charmed the bartender for free drinks.

Forcing her racing heart to calm itself, she closed her eyes and immersed herself in the pounding music, in the heat of the bodies grinding around her. Gradually, her body began to sway, dancing with smooth, graceful movements akin to the fluidity of water.

Moments later, she felt a pair of strong hands on her hips, drawing her body to a firm chest. Cool lips pressed against the back of her ear, making her shiver.

"Dance with me."

His voice was low and husky, scraping against her skin.

Glancing over her shoulder, she found herself lost in pools of dark onyx fringed with messy black hair. His hands were cold, his fingers seeping into her skin. Shivers shot down her spine as he slipped his arm possessively around her waist.

He began to sway, slowly, leading her to the driving rhythm of the next pounding song. His hair tickled her skin and his cool breath brushed against her throat, charming her, enchanting her, as she sank into a euphoric abyss.

She rolled her hips back, eliciting a sharp breath. His reaction fueled her boldness as she arched her back, grinding her body seductively against him.

He hissed a dirty curse in her ear, and raw heat pooled in her belly.

Slipping his hand in hers, he guided it to his silky hair. Her fingers glided through the dark locks as his other hand slid lower, caressing her inner thigh. She shivered and continued swiveling her hips, rubbing against his hard body. He panted quietly by her ear, his breaths coming shorter and harsher as he rocked with her, stroking her skin and nudging a knee between her legs.

He pressed his cool lips against her neck, making her gasp at the sudden sensation. Her toes curled in anticipation, her head lolling to the side as he brushed her hair over her shoulder. He chuckled quietly, and she trembled at the rich sound.

He placed his hands on her hips and spun her, turning her body to face him. Her heart skipped a beat as his dark, dark eyes locked with hers, glinting sinfully. He pulled her back to him, pressing his cool body flush against hers.

Teasingly slow, his hands glided down the curves of her body, sending wild shivers down her spine. She bit her lip as his eyes locked with hers, his face dangerously close and his lips even closer.

His fingers ran along her thigh before he wrapped it around his hips. He pushed her onto him as he ground into her, grunting in her ear.

A striking jolt shot through her, and everything became hazy from the smoldering heat and raw pressure. He thrust against her again, hard, his thumb massaging circles into her thigh and driving her wild.

Her breaths came heavier as he dipped his head, grazing his teeth down her neck. She closed her eyes and slipped her hand in his hair, surrendering to the pleasurable chills running up her spine. His mouth gave a powerful suck, eliciting a breathy moan as her nails dug into his shoulder.

The pounding music, the grinding bodies— everything seemed to fade away. She circled her arms around his neck and rolled her hips forward as his tongue brushed against her throat, swirling around her pulse.

She shut her eyes tighter, her head spinning from the wild sensations coursing through her. Her leg fell from his waist as he nudged his knee between her thighs, keeping her steady. He buried a hand in her hair and tilted her head to one side, scattering kisses along her searing skin.

He kissed her neck, her jaw, the corner of her mouth. Her lashes brushed against the hollows of her cheeks as she massaged his hair, sighing softly when he trailed kisses to a sensitive spot below her ear.

Her hand, aching to touch, slid slowly down his chest. Her palm glided over rippling muscle, tracing every ridge. Unlike his mouth, wet and warm, his body was hard and cold to touch. When her nails teased his skin, he grunted and panted shallow breaths in her ear. She rested her hand against the middle of his chest, feeling the wild pulse of his heart. He scraped his teeth against her earlobe before taking his mouth away.

His forehead leaned against hers as he looked at her under hooded eyes. She panted heavily, eyes locked on his collarbone with cheeks flushed dark and tousled blue hair curled around her face. His breath ghosted over her lips, and her eyes closed, yearning for his lips to press against hers and explore her skin. His hand rose and held the side of her face, his thumb brushing her cheekbone.

Time seemed to still.

Suddenly his hand fell from her face, bringing her out of her trance. Distracted by the soft pants in her ear, it took her several moments to realize the music had stopped.

The lights streaked across the room, illuminating some faces of the crowd. Her eyes fluttered open as she glanced to the hand against his chest, unaware that her fingers had become interlaced with his.

He spoke quietly, his voice a hazy blur until she was able to register what he had said.

"Tell me your name."

Meeting his gaze, his eyes seemed to pierce hers, the daunting intensity building with each passing second.

She swallowed, licking her dry lips and thanking the heavens above she could remember her name.

"Juvia."

His gaze dropped to her lips before returning to her eyes.

"Juvia," he repeated slowly, her name rolling smoothly off his tongue.

He released her hand and waist, and Juvia almost collapsed without the support of his body.

His eyes roamed down her face and body, as if memorizing every little detail. The lights filtered across the room, flashing on his face, and she caught a glimpse of a scar above his eye as his gaze locked with hers.

Her heart pounded in her chest, wild and erratic.

His lips curled in a dangerously attractive smirk, his dark eyes never leaving her face.

"Thanks for the dance, Juvia."

She parted her lips, desperate to know the name of the man who was sin itself, but before she could speak, a hand tugged on her wrist.

"There you are!"

Juvia turned around, finding Lucy smiling at her with bright brown eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Ready to go?"

Juvia glanced over her shoulder, looking to the boy with dark hair and piercing eyes, only to find he was no longer there.


	3. and I love her

**Author's Note:** Part Four of TK's gift which depicts a personal headcanon I have about Gray & his precious necklace. Not for the young'ins kukuku ;) Also writing in present tense was an interesting experience? Meh, trying something new. Hope you like it!

Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS CUTIES! Happy Hoildays! My treat for you lovelies. Thank you for your support so far!

* * *

**title: **and I love her  
**rating: **M  
**summary**: His necklace is all the claim he needs.

* * *

Gray likes the way Juvia says his name when they're tangled in the sheets. He likes it when she's moaning it, even better when she's screaming it, but his favorite is when she removes the affectionate suffix from his name and he becomes _Gray_, not Gray-sama.

His name has never sounded better.

Especially because she only reserves it for two special occasions: when he's brought her over the edge and when she tells him how much she really loves him.

When he comes home that day, he walks in on her changing, topless with her jeans riding low around her hips and his necklace resting against the swells of her round breasts.

Instinctively, she covers herself, a bashful blush coloring her cheeks even though he's seen her body plenty of times before.

Shyly, she murmurs, "Gray-sama…"

And seeing her there, innocent and seductive all at once, gives him an overwhelming urge to remind her why he gave her his necklace in the first place.

She's known him long enough to recognize the glint in his eye as he approaches her, taking the sword of his necklace in his hand and pulling her to him. He kisses her hard and shoves her jeans and underwear down her legs, his own clothes already long gone as she wraps her arms around his neck and eagerly returns his kiss.

He falls to the mattress and pulls her on top of him, their bodies bare except for his necklace hanging around her neck. She sits on her knees, fingers tangled in his hair as he kisses her neck and runs his hands down her arched back.

She's whimpering and trembling while his necklace rests between her breasts. He kisses her chest, his tongue swirling around her nipple when she suddenly grinds viciously against him. He stiffens and moans, and she smiles and keeps doing it until he can't take it anymore.

He grabs the back of her neck and gives her a searing kiss, leaving her breathless as he spins her around and pushes her weight on her hands and knees. Gripping her hips, he presses his chest to the arch of her back and rocks into her from behind.

She cries out, and he watches the way his necklace swings back and forth as she pushes her hips back against his, meeting his aggressive rhythm. Her fingers lace with his across her stomach as she tosses her head back, eyes closed and moaning at every thrust.

Breathlessly, she gasps, "Gray-sama… Gray-sama…"

But he wants her to lose it because he wants to be _Gray_, just Gray, so he reaches around and massages her breast while slipping his fingers between her legs. Her thighs clamp around his hand as another scream of ecstasy tears from her lips.

He grunts her name in her ear and increases the force of his thrusts. He feels her walls clench around him as she leans her cheek against his and tugs on his hair. She asks him to say her name again and he does, low and throaty, just the way she likes it. She moans higher and squeezes his wrist while he strokes her clit and runs his tongue along the curve of her neck.

"Gray-sa… _ahh_… Gray… _Gray_…!"

And he grins and kisses her shoulder as her nails dig into his skin and her body slumps forward. She's moaning and panting shamelessly loud, clutching the bed sheets with her tousled hair falling over her face. He grabs the necklace around her neck and holds it tight as he scatters kisses along her back. She takes his hand and presses a tender kiss, shifting her heavy-lidded eyes to his face and mouthing three words.

A chill shoots through him as he looks at her eyes, watching them glaze over as she topples into euphoric pleasure and shatters.

Riding the waves of release, she's still shoving her hips against his and driving him crazy. He groans and whispers dirty words in her ear when she suddenly squeezes him so tight he hisses a curse. She knows he's close as he growls and his hands bruise her skin, so she gives him a soft kiss and murmurs his name as he clenches his jaw and groans deeply. A powerful tremor shoots down his spine, wracking his whole body in one of the best orgasms of his life.

As the high leaves their bodies, he listens to her heartbeat as her fingers pass tenderly through his hair. Toying with his sword pendant, he recalls with a soft chuckle how he used to leave bites on her body to mark his claim on her.

He still bites, but only when she asks him to. His necklace is all the claim he needs.

As she hums a sweet melody, she says softly, "I love you, Gray."

And every time, his heart pounds a little harder.

He brings her closer and lets himself realize just how much he loves the woman wearing the necklace he never took off, and now neither does she.


	4. lying underneath those stormy skies

**Author's Note: **Hello! School's starting again so who knows when I'll be updating this thing again, sigh. But I have plenty more ideas that _will_ get written once my writing mojo returns to me! Thank you very much for reading so far!

* * *

**title:** lying underneath those stormy skies  
**second genre: **angst**  
rating:** T  
**summary:** And I just can't live without you, can't you see it in my eyes?

* * *

It happened in an instant.

Their opponent was cold and calculating, equipping himself with a magic that disabled Juvia's water body. But Gray hadn't realized it until she was struck, and her blood—a sickening dark red—splattered against the floor. He was stunned, but she was worse, visibly shaken from the sharp sting of physical pain. Fear immobilized her, and Gray had to carry her out of the way of another attack.

She quickly pulled herself together—she had to, they were in the middle of battle—and commanded the water. Together, with his ice magic, they began to dominate and overpower their enemy.

But it's truly amazing how things can change in a split second.

She heard something he didn't—the sounds of bullets loading. Her mouth opened, ready to scream his name and warn him, but instinct took over and she pushed him out of the way instead.

She was water, she'd be fine. So she thought.

All he could do was watch as each hit struck her body and more and more of her blood stained the ground.

She fell with a sickening thud, motionless, hair sprawled messily over her face and some blood dribbling from her lips.

Gray stared, frozen.

He couldn't remember what happened next.

When he came to, the land was decimated, and their enemy, along with the hidden ally who had snuck up on them, were lying dead, brutally killed.

Regaining a sense of clarity, Gray looked to Juvia. A rush of panic rushed through him.

She wasn't getting up.

He was at her side in an instant, staring in desperation for any indication of life. His chest tightened, his breath stilling in his throat. When he caught a glimpse of her strained breathing, he took a gasp of air.

She was alive—but barely. And she was crying.

He hastily froze her blood to stall the bleeding, but she was so sickly pale and her eyes were dull and god, there was so much blood.

"Gr… Gray… sa…"

Too much blood.

He shook his head. "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

Tears were slipping down her cheeks.

His jaw clenched, teeth grinding together. "Juvia… why would you…"

"S… Sorry…"

"Don't," he said quickly, messily wiping her tears away with his palm. "Don't do that, don't—you're going to be okay. You are, okay?"

She blinked slowly, her lashes heavy and wet. "I'm scared…"

"I'm right here," he murmured in quiet urgency, taking her hand and pressing it to his bare chest. His heartbeat raced beneath her palm, terrified. "The others will be here soon, and Wendy'll heal you—"

"Gray…"

Her skin was getting paler with each passing second.

"Just hang on," he said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't let go of my hand, okay? They're coming."

Her eyes watered. "Juvia doesn't… want to go…"

Her hand was growing colder and colder.

"Save your strength," he said gently.

Fresh tears rolled down her face. "Juvia… wants to stay… with Gray…"

His grip tightened around her trembling hand, but then he noticed it wasn't her hand shaking, but his.

"Stay with me. Just stay with me."

He kept replaying the memory in his head, wondering where it all went wrong. If only he'd been more alert, if only he'd reacted fast enough—

God, he was so fucking useless. Just like all those years ago. Nothing but helpless to watch the life of another important person fade away before his eyes.

Something wet hit his thigh. His tears.

Her heart broke.

"Please… don't…"

He shut his eyes. "Juvia…"

Weakly, she squeezed his hand. His eyes opened, flashing to her face.

"Juvia… has no regrets…"

"Don't talk like that," he chided, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Don't talk like—damn it, you're going to be fine, okay?" His hand fell as he looked around him. "Wendy! Natsu! Where the fuck are you?!"

She breathed slowly, a short, wheezed breath. Her eyes strained to stay open.

"Gray…"

He whipped his head to her, eyes wide, desperate and scared.

She gave a teary, beautiful smile.

"I… love you…"

"Juvia…"

He clutched her hand as his head lowered, bangs hiding his eyes.

"Please… Don't leave. Not you too."

The sky darkened. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Rain began to fall, washing away the blood from her face.

"Gray! Juvia!"

His head snapped towards the voice, finding Natsu, Lucy and Wendy rushing towards him. A wave of relief washed over him, easing the rigid tension in his body. Looking to Juvia, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. They're—Juvia?"

Her eyes were closed, face fallen to the side. She lay motionless, cold and unmoving.

Panic settled in.

"Juvia. Juvia!" He gathered her in his arms, shaking her. "Hey! _Hey!_ Open your eyes!"

Soft footsteps approached from behind.

"No…" Lucy whispered, covering her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. She turned to Natsu and collapsed in his chest, his own body trembling in silent fury.

"Juvia! Open your eyes! Look at me! Damn it,_ look at me!_"

Wendy buried her face in her hands.

"No! This isn't happening! Not again—not again…!"

Natsu closed his eyes.

Gray held her body to him, face buried in her hair as angry tears burned down his cheeks.

The rain, sharp and icy, fell in heavy showers, but no matter how hard it poured, it never washed the blood away from his hands.


	5. you've got to hide your love away

**Author's Note**: My apologies for the random angst thing last chapter! I promise I won't be writing angst much, it's pretty hard and I don't think I did a stellar job lolol. Anyway I still have plenty more ideas for this collection, it's just hard finding the time to sit down and write them all out. This one is _okay_, I'm not exactly jumping for joy hahaha, but it's written and just sitting on my computer so I'll share it.

* * *

**title: **you've got to hide your love away**  
rating: **K+**  
summary: **[AU] [Maid!Juvia] Wouldn't it be nice to live together in the kind of world where we belong?

* * *

Gray slipped his arms through the holes of his vest, shrugging it over his shoulders as Juvia approached him with a silk blue tie in her hands.

"Is that really necessary?" Gray asked with a frown, eyeing the necktie with distaste.

"Tonight is very important for Gray-sama," Juvia replied softly, slipping the tie around his neck, "so Gray-sama must look his best."

He rolled his eyes, lifting his chin nevertheless. "S'not a big deal," he muttered as she made a loop and fastened the tie to his collarbone.

Juvia flattened the creases in his vest, a frown tugging her lips before she mustered a bright, cheery smile. "Don't say that. Tonight Gray-sama will dine with his future wife."

Gray scoffed. "How would you like to marry someone you just met?"

Her eyes fell from his face as she gently patted down his tie. "Well, maybe it'll be love at first sight."

"Che. You believe in that?"

She laughed softly, wearing another fake smile. She only believed it because he was her proof.

"Juvia believes in a lot of silly things."

Gray raised a brow. "Yeah? Like what?"

She gave a small shrug, idly adjusting his tie. "Like… marrying for love."

A silence reigned before Juvia realized what she had said, making her flinch as stepped back and clasped her hands together, bowing politely.

"Juvia's very sorry, it wasn't in her place to say—"

"You don't have to apologize," Gray cut in. "It's not like that's a crazy idea."

Juvia stared at her feet, a sad frown crossing her face before she shyly peeked up at him. "…May Juvia go begin dinner?"

"Yeah," Gray replied, buttoning the cuffs of his sleeves. "Thanks."

She blushed naturally, giving a brief nod before bowing once more and leaving the room. Fixing herself in the kitchen, she began preparing a beautiful dinner, knowing Gray would want to give the best first impression for his future wife.

As she set the table, placing the freshly cooked dishes against the elegant mahogany, Gray entered the room, slinging his suit jacket over his shoulder. She glanced at him, feeling her heart skip a beat. He looked so handsome in his perfectly tailored suit, leaning his weight on one leg with strands of messy black hair hanging in front of his dark eyes.

"Wow," he said, staring at the food as Juvia approached him, timidly taking his jacket and folding it over her arm. "Looks good. Really good."

"Thank you," she said politely, giving a short bow. "Does Gray-sama need anything else?"

"No," he said, pulling his chair back and taking a seat. "This is perfect."

There was a pang in her chest as Juvia averted her gaze, bowing once more before silently returning to the kitchen.

She busied herself with menial tasks, focusing on washing on the dishes and polishing the floors and not thinking about how Gray's future wife would be arriving in the next few minutes. A woman that was probably exceptionally beautiful, wealthy, educated and came from a noble bloodline, just like Gray.

Lathering the dishes in soap, Juvia scrubbed them raw. It wasn't fair. A virtual stranger was marrying the man she'd served loyally for two years, the same man she'd fallen in love with the moment she laid eyes on him. But who was she to be upset? She had no right to be. Noblemen married noblewomen; it was just the way things were.

As she dried the dishes, rubbing them clean until they shined, she heard Gray call her name. Obediently, she went to him, passing through the kitchen door and entering the room with a fake smile on her face.

Hands clasped together in front of her, she asked, "Yes, Gray-sama?"

She glanced to where his future wife was sitting, only to blink upon finding the seat empty. Puzzled, she looked at his face.

Gray smirked at her, raising his wine glass with dark eyes glinting, making her heart race.

"Join me."

Juvia's eyes widened as she stared at him, baffled. "Eh? J-Juvia?" she peeped. "But Gray-sama's future wife—"

"—is having dinner with me tonight, yeah. So are you coming or not?"

The girl gasped, popping a hand over her mouth. Impossible! Was this… a _proposal_…?!

As her feet remained planted where she stood, her cheeks colored pink, Gray rolled his eyes. "Come on, are you that surprised? Did you really think I'd be fine with marrying a stranger?"

"B-But," she stammered, toying with the hem of her skirt, "Juvia has no title—"

"So what? That doesn't make you any less of a person."

Her heart fluttered as her eyes glistened in happiness. "Gray-sama!" she swooned, flinging her arms around his neck and engulfing him in a crushing hug.

He grunted before drawing a breath, scratching the back of his hair. "Yeah, well, can we eat already? I'm starving."

"Ah, yes, of course!" she released him and laughed, smiling bright. "Juvia apologizes, Gray-sama."

"You don't have to keep calling me that," Gray said. "You're going to be my wife, you can just call me Gray."

Juvia nodded, "Yes, Gray-sa— …Gray."

Gray simply nodded while Juvia giggled quietly to herself. Just Gray, no -sama. It sounded so… _nice._

"Gray, Gray, Gray," Juvia repeated to herself, getting herself accustomed to it. Every time, a silly, childlike smile spread across her lips. She laughed and closed her eyes, beaming a bright, radiant smile. "Gray. My Gray."

The way she was looking at him, glowing radiantly with such genuine affection, stirred something in his chest. Acting on impulse, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers.

Juvia almost fainted when his lips touched hers. This was too good to be true—the man she had always loved wanted her as a wife, and _now_ he was kissing her!

She wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned his kiss, sinking into the wonderful euphoria of his mouth against hers. He held her cheek and drew her closer before gradually pulling away, meeting her eyes as she smiled bright like a child with cheeks flushed dark pink.

"Juvia's so happy," she said, arms resting around his neck.

He averted his eyes, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Yeah, good," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "So uh, about the food—"

"Juvia doesn't care!" she cried jovially before launching forward and kissing him several times more.

His words muffled against her mouth before he quickly relented, holding her waist and pulling her closer.

Maybe missing one dinner wouldn't be so bad. They had the rest of their lives to make up for it.


	6. talk dirty to me

**Author's Note**: Hi everybody! Look at me, whipping out Gruvia one-shots like one two three. Heheh just kidding, the prompt for this was requested by _**TenderMind**!_ She wanted something along the lines of "Gray and Juvia go to therapy or counseling", so Brittney, I hope I accomplished that!

This is one of the super few rare pieces that I'm actually happy to share with you guys. I had a great time writing it (and never would've finished it if it weren't for Les's help, can't stress that enough) so I hope it'll at least crack a smile on your lovely faces. Thank you so much for your support guys! You are too kind, and you always make my day.

Also super special thanks to my precious TK (aka _WednesdaySnow_) for beta-ing this and Sarah (aka ShyniiSparkles from tumblr who has gorgeous art omg) for giving fantastic suggestions and advice! Happy Friday everybody! And yay for the much needed three-day weekend *u*

* * *

**title:** talk dirty to me  
**second genre: **Humor  
**rating: **M for language (wink)  
**summary:** The only therapy he needs is his girlfriend's sweet legs around his hips.

* * *

The room was _pink._ Like, the table and the carpet and _was that a pink stapler on the desk?_ Why was everything so fucking pink—and not the nice kind of pink like Juvia's lips when he kissed her hard or her blush when he touched her legs. Nah, this pink, it was like… Natsu's hair pink. Some weird shit like that.

Gray slouched in his seat, scowling with a palm against his chin and his leg bouncing impatiently. Beside him, Juvia sat in a separate seat, ducking her head and pressing the tips of her fingers together.

This place was so fucking stupid and obnoxious. As if the repulsive pink wasn't bad enough, there was a really detailed diagram of a vagina on the wall—like with black lines that named every little thing, and holy shit what the fuck was a _urethra? _Books lined the bookcase with titles like _How to Reach Orga_sm or _Stopping Premature Ejaculation: For Dummies, _and not too far from him was a super detailed plastic model of a penis.

Heheh.

He was really tempted to take the dildo thing and chuck it at the therapist's face 'cause he was annoying and stupid with his judging black eyes, all narrow and beady with his rat-like nose and mouth and—

"You realize why you're here, correct?"

Gray stared, face flat with eyes locked on the man. "No."

The therapist's nose wrinkled as he adjusted his glasses. "Mister Fullbuster, exhibitionism is frowned upon in a proper society. Need I remind you what transpired to land you in my office?"

Che. Pompous bastard, sitting in that chair with his condescending tone and deploring face and stupid "I'm-better-than-you-'cause-I-got-a-fancy-paper-degree" attitude.

Gray glared, leaning forward and placing a hand on his knee. "Yeah, I think I need a reminder."

Asshole.

The therapist sat up straight, puffing out his chest. "Sex in a house of mirrors, sir!"

Juvia shifted uncomfortably. Gray snorted.

"It was her idea, and a damn good one. Nothing hotter than fucking your girl at a million different angles—"

"You're missing the point," the therapist said, pushing his glasses higher up the ridge of his nose. "You two have a problem of hypersexuality, I can already see it."

Gray twitched. Problem? A problem with their_ sex lives?_ Who did this guy think—did he even know what he was talking about?!

Fuck this, the dude could shove his diploma up his ass 'cause anyone with half a brain could see they were fine! They were good at sex, like super damn amazing wow kind of good. Che, sexual problem—

"We don't have a problem, man! Juvia's freaking amazing—the things she can do with her mouth, holy shit, and her _legs_, they go for fucking miles and they're super soft and when she wraps them all tight around my hips—hell her whole body is insanely flexible and she knows exactly how to get me off man, like biting my neck or touching my collarbone or slamming her hips and squeezing me real tight—and when she's blowing me, like shit, she's got me deep in her throat and she's sucking so hard but then she moans and the vibrations are fucking insane and her hands are rubbing with the perfect pressure—"

"Gray-sama—!" Juvia squeaked, face turning twenty shades of red.

"—and this one time for my birthday, she got these special handcuffs and a blindfold right, and at first I was like whoa but hey ya gotta try everything once, and shit best decision ever 'cause everything got super enhanced and the things she did with her mouth and hands should be fucking illegal—"

"—_Gray-sama!—_"

"—but I take care of her too okay doc, like for our anniversary I broke us into the church 'cause Juvia likes that stuff, the thrill of getting caught, and I made it all nice and shit, got roses and candles and made the mensa of the altar all comfy, and Juvia went insane there, just fucking insatiable, she was biting and clawing—I still got some scratches healing, see? One round I let her be on top and her legs had me in a vice-grip and the way she moved her hips, holy shit, and her voice is so fucking hot when she's close to the edge, all breathy and needy and her face does the cutest thing right before she com—"

"—GRAY-SAMA!"

Gray paused, looking to Juvia and her half-melted body pooling at his feet. "What? The guy said we had a problem!"

The girl cupped her flaming cheeks, her squeals muffled as she melted to the floor. Gray looked to the therapist, finding him perfectly still with his pen frozen in the air and glasses fogged. Che. Served the arrogant bastard right for not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

Rolling his eyes, Gray grabbed Juvia's arm and hoisted the blushing girl into his lap. "Get it now? We're fine. Fan-fucking-tastic."

The therapist stared for a few moments. "Well," he muttered, clearing his throat before sitting up straight and regaining his composure. "This constant desire for intimacy clearly stems from underlying issues between the two of you, or perhaps specifically you, Mister Fullbuster, with your uninhibited, unabashed detail regarding your overly active sex lives. Evidently, you two are developing an overdependence on each other from this wild behavior, and this could lead to—Mister Fullbuster, are you aware of what you're doing?"

Gray blinked, eyes hooded with his chin resting lazily against Juvia's shoulder. "What am I doing."

"You're stroking Miss Lockser's legs."

Gray glanced down, finding that, indeed, his hands were running up and down Juvia's thighs. Juvia's face was burning, rivaling the shade of a tomato as she bit her lip and locked her eyes on her hands fixed in her lap.

"Unconscious stroking…" the therapist muttered to himself, scribbling down some notes. Lifting his gaze, he pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. "Why do you think you need to constantly be intimate with one another?"

Gray snorted. "What kind of stupid question is that? Just look at her."

And he _did_, the stupid bastard actually had the nerve to openly check out _his _girlfriend.

Gray snarled and wrapped a possessive arm around Juvia's waist. "I didn't mean _literally_!"

"Gray-sama…" Juvia cooed, curling in his lap and nuzzling his face.

The therapist shook his head, scribbling down more notes. "Expressing possessive qualities… This suggests insecurity in your character, Mister Fullbuster."

"Hm," Gray murmured, leaning his head to the side as Juvia pressed kisses to his jaw and neck. His hand ran higher up her thigh, resting at her hip.

"These issues will need to be dissected," the therapist continued, eyes trained on his notes before him. "By extracting the root, we'll be able to prevent any more serious problems from developing. Furthermore…"

Juvia met his eyes for a moment before pressing her lips against his. Gray grabbed the back of her neck as she shifted against him, tilting her head and slipping her fingers in his hair. She opened her mouth and he kissed her harder, squeezing her hip and pressing her body flush against his—

"Hey hey hey!" screeched the therapist, tapping his pen obnoxiously against the glass table. "No intercourse in the office!"

Juvia squeaked, hiding her blushing face in Gray's neck. Gray snorted, flipping the bird before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

The therapist sighed, placing his pen down. "This is going to be a _long _process," he groaned, rubbing his temple. "It'll take weeks before any progress can be made—"

Gray scoffed, "Fuck that shit! We have no issues, man. We're _fine_—hell we're more than fine, we'd be going at it right now if you weren't here. Ain't nothing wrong with that!" Taking Juvia's hand, he pulled her to her feet and stood up behind her.

The therapist blinked, lifting his head as Gray lead Juvia to the door. "Where do you think you're going? Our session isn't over yet!"

Gray flipped his middle finger behind him, "Thanks but no thanks doc! I'm gonna give it to her like she wants it! See ya!"

Juvia blushed and waved goodbye as the counselor gawked.

"Mister Fullbuster—_please put on your pants!_"


	7. come on feel the noise

**Author's Note: **Hi, I write scandalous stories for friends instead of writing essays/studying for midterms. This is for my friend **Oana**, aka **FeatherGuitar** on Deviant Art (go look at her art its so lovely!) and **maneaoana** on tumblr. Hi buddy! You wanted some Gruvia lovin' and I wrote you this 'cause like I told you, all my other Gruvia stories aren't even close to being published yet (ain't getting a higher education grand), but the OTP love is ever burning. ;3 I hope you like it!

* * *

**title: **come on feel the noise  
**rating: **M  
**summary**: We'll get wild, wild, wild.

* * *

"Mm…"

Her fingers clutched the bed sheets as she lay on her stomach, Gray's chest pressed against her back as his hips rocked in slow, languid movements. Juvia squeezed her eyes tighter, biting her lip as her cheek rested against the pillow.

He ran his tongue along her ear before nipping at the corner. Angling his hips, he thrust forward, eliciting a breathy moan from the girl as he trailed kisses along her shoulder. Her grip on the bed sheets tightened as he moved, his warm breath passing over her skin and sending shivers down her spine.

He rolled his hips leisurely, the weight of his chest pressed heavily against her back. Goosebumps flooded her skin as his hand dragged down her shoulder, slipping beneath her body and cupping her breast. His fingers squeezed and Juvia whimpered, turning her head into her pillow. Gray buried his face in her hair, taking a deep breath before bringing his lips to the shell of her ear.

"You're being pretty quiet."

A light blush dusted her cheeks as Juvia opened her eyes, looking back at him. "Gray-sama is very gentle today…"

"Hm," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her neck and tenderly stroking her skin. "That bother you?"

She shook her head, "No, Juvia feels very… loved."

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a grin as he rolled her on her back, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

"S'good to take it slow now and then," he said, running his thumb across her lower lip before meeting her eyes, "and the neighbors had some noise complaints."

She blushed, averting her gaze. "Sorry…"

"They weren't all about you," he murmured, dipping his thumb inside her mouth. Her tongue brushed against his skin, shooting a chill down his spine with her eyes heavy-lidded, lashes hanging low. "I get pretty loud too, 'specially when you got those lips on me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, tilting her head and sliding her tongue over his lower lip. He groaned against her, returning her kiss as her fingers massaged his hair.

She pulled away, her eyes dazed as she opened them once more. Gray kissed her cheek and her neck, brushing his tongue against her throat.

"Mm…" Juvia sighed, tilting her head back. "Juvia's heart is beating so fast…"

His fingers dipped between her cleavage before spreading flat over her breast, squeezing heartily. Juvia gasped and Gray smirked, bending down and brushing his lips over her jaw.

"Yeah," he murmured, free hand kneading her other breast, "I can feel it."

Her eyes closed as she arched her back, placing her hands over his. "Gray-sama…"

He rocked his hips forward, sliding into her as he leaned down and kissed her. Juvia moaned into his mouth, cupping his cheeks and wrapping her legs tight around his waist.

He broke the kiss and looked at her, in her beauty of flushed cheeks, pink lips and foggy eyes gleaming with ardent affection. Her lips curved in an angelic smile, making something in his chest clench.

His eyes narrowed, staring intently. "Juvia… you're so…"

She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

He took her hand and kissed the palm, dark eyes locked on hers as he held it tight. "I…"

"I know," she said quietly, flashing another smile as she tenderly caressed his face. She kissed his cheek and jaw before leaning her head back against the pillow, cupping his cheeks. "It's okay."

He leaned his forehead against hers, staring at her eyes for a moment before kissing her and shifting his hips back.

"Spread your legs," he murmured, his husky voice making her toes curl.

"Gray-sama…" she purred.

He grinned crookedly at her. "We're going to give the neighbors a _real_ noise complaint."

He thrust forward, delighting himself at her sharp gasp. He set a quick, aggressive pace, rocking his hips and slamming into her mercilessly.

Juvia cried out, tilting her head back as her nails scraped down Gray's back. He held her close, face buried in the crook of her neck with her moans hot on his ear.

Her belly flared as his skin slapped against hers, his mouth trailing down her neck and sucking her breast. Her back arched and his hands slid down the curve to her ass, squeezing and arching her further as his tongue traced wet patterns along her chest.

The headboard slammed against the wall as Juvia locked one arm around Gray's neck, crushing her lips to his. Her fingers curled in his hair as his thumbs brushed over her nipples, tracing circles into her skin. She sucked his tongue and Gray grunted, increasing the force of his thrusts against her.

She broke the kiss and screamed, clutching the pillow behind her. Her chest heaved in short, ragged breaths as Gray hissed a curse, sinking his teeth into the curve of her neck.

He lifted her body, pressing her back against the headboard and hooking her leg over his shoulder. She cried out as he thrust inside, her hands tightly gripping the bed sheets. Closing her eyes, she tilted her face down and breathed heavily through parted lips.

"_Gray-sama_," she moaned, eyes squeezing tighter as he angled his hips and shoved her harder against him. "So… deep…"

"_Fuck_," he breathed, his face buried in her neck.

"Harder," she gasped, clutching at his hair. "Please—"

The headboard slammed against the wall, again and again and again.

"Yes," she whispered, nibbling his ear. "Mm, so—_good_—"

"Juvia—" he groaned, jaw clenched and teeth grinding together. "_God_, I love you."

"Gray-sama," she moaned breathlessly.

"I love you," he rasped huskily, "I really—_ngh_—"

She kissed him, her leg slipping from his shoulder as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Gray held the side of her face, slanting his mouth and tracing her lips with his tongue. He shifted his body back and she sat on his thighs, rolling her hips and grinding salaciously against him. Breaking the kiss, he growled her name before falling on his back, grabbing her neck and crashing her lips to his. She continued moving her hips, creating delicious friction to his demanding thrusts as her hair spilled over her shoulders.

Their kisses were heated and wild, mouths open with Juvia's fingers spread across his cheek while Gray's hands rested against the curve of her back. The mattress creaked with their fervid movements, moans and groans resonating throughout the apartment.

Juvia pulled away from his lips, eyebrows scrunching together as her nails dug into his shoulders.

"G-Gray-sama—"

Her voice was high and breathy, just like it always got when she was close.

His eyes traveled down her figure, from her flushed face to her bouncing breasts to her grinding hips sinking on his pulsing cock.

A powerful shudder shot down his spine as his hands squeezed her thighs. "Fuck, you're so beautiful."

She opened her eyes and looked at him with his favorite eyes, dark and glazed over from euphoric ecstasy. He pulled her close, her chest pressing against his as he trailed kisses along her cheek and jaw.

Juvia moaned and tugged his hair, her cries reverberating along the walls. "Ahh, _Gray_—" She tossed her head back and screamed, fingers curling against his shoulders before she collapsed against his chest.

A violent tremor shook his body as Gray clenched his jaw, his hands pressing into her skin. She licked at his pulse and he groaned, head tilted back with hair falling away from his eyes as waves of sweet release consumed him.

They caught their breath in heavy pants, the air thick of sweat and sex. Juvia nuzzled against his chest, sighing contently as Gray twirled locks of her hair around his fingers.

"Juvia's sorry," she mumbled, eyes blinking drowsily.

Gray snorted. "For what, one of the best fucks of my life?"

Juvia giggled, lifting her head and resting her chin against his collarbone. "Juvia was noisy again."

"It wasn't all you," he replied, grinning a cocky grin. "The headboard was banging the wall too."

"That was a new position," she murmured, kissing his jaw. "Juvia likes it a lot."

"Yeah?" he smirked, his pride swelling. "Been meaning to try it out."

"Mm," she hummed, pushing herself forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Let's try it again."

He placed his hand against her face, kissing her harder as his thumb brushed over her cheek. Rolling them over, he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "You're amazing."

She smiled bashfully, cheeks flushed a pretty pink. "Gray-sama's so sweet today."

He opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by a loud, obnoxious knock rapping on the door. The two glanced out the room, blinking before Gray snickered and kissed her lips.

"Told ya we'd give 'em a reason to complain."

"Shouldn't Gray-sama answer that?" Juvia asked softly, biting her lip as another knock pounded the door.

"Nah," he said, taking her hands and pinning them over her head. "Only person I want screaming my name is you."


	8. you shook me all night long

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody! I _should_ be writing yet another essay for one of my classes, yet here I am, publishing this hehehe. This went through_ a lot _of revisions, and it's silly because it's so short! Anyway, part of what prompted me to upload this was 1) **VickyNicky**, you left some really nice reviews that totally made my day yesterday, thank you so much! You said you wanted more steamy Gruvia hehehe so I hope this satisfies, and 2) my dear Marie aka **Darkhope** wanted some Gruvia to distract from the latest Naruto chapter lol so I made sure to have this published for ya as soon as possible :)

As always, thank you guys so much for reading! It really is nice of you to take time out of your day to do that, and I can't tell you how much it means to me when you leave positive feedback. Also, lesson for the wise: don't procrastinate and get stressed out LOL. Till next time!

* * *

**title:** you shook me all night long  
**rating:** M  
**summary:** She's one of a kind, she's just mine all mine.

* * *

She's drunk when she asks him to dance with her, and he's drunk when he lets her take his hand and pull him to the dance floor.

The way she moves her body is like nothing he'd ever seen before—raw heat grinding against him, eliciting delicious shivers down his spine. Her fingers slip through his dark hair before resting against his hand at her waist, her swaying hips creating an amazing friction. Her back pressed up against him feels nice, her hair soft and her skin smooth, and when she leans her head against his shoulder and looks at him, he sees the fire in her darkened eyes and knows she has no plans of leaving alone tonight.

He's in a drunken haze when she pulls him to her apartment, kissing him hard with his lip between her teeth. He doesn't remember how this started but he loves where it's going as she hastily tears off his shirt and jerks his belt from his pants.

The alcohol coursing through their veins makes them a little clumsy as they stumble into walls and furniture, too focused on each other to look where they're going. He's holding her face and savoring the sweet taste of her lips when she suddenly shoves him down against her bed and crawls on top of him.

In a mix of heat and hormones and adrenaline, he stares in a daze as she straddles him between her thighs. Her bare skin brushing against his feels euphoric, making his stomach churn as he takes a breath in anticipation.

She licks her lips, and his heart stops.

When she slowly sinks her hips, he swears he sees stars.

The little moan she lets out electrifies his senses. She exhales a breath, hand tightening on his stomach while the other clutches her bed sheet. Her eyes meet his, lashes hovering low, and with her flushed cheeks, full lips and heaving chest, he thinks he's never seen anything more beautiful.

She moves again, rolling her hips slowly but still sending a surging pleasure throughout his body. A guttural growl rips from his throat as he squeezes her thighs, urging her to go faster. Her warm hands roam along his toned chest as she grinds into him, making his breath hitch in his throat.

She starts to pick up a rhythm, one that deviates from slow to fast to mind numbing perfection. She has him grunting, cursing and groaning as his hands run along her body, up her arched back and down her curves to her soft thighs.

Her face is flushed as she tosses her head back, long wavy hair cascading down her back. Her moans are throaty and salacious, the sexiest he's ever heard, and the way she calls his name burns into his memory and reminds him this is really happening.

A delicious pressure builds inside him, mounting higher and higher, and he can tell she's close too as her moans falter into silent screams and her thighs clench around him.

He jerks her wrist and pulls her to him, her bare chest pressing against his and sending a chill down his spine. He kisses her, swallowing her scream as she clings to his shoulders and moans into his mouth.

As the trembling in her body subsides, he keeps kissing her, slowly. He loves the way her lips slide against his, how she holds the side of his jaw to keep him to her. His fingers tread leisurely through her long hair, and he only pulls away because his throat burns for air. Her delicate fingers trail against his cheek as he stares at her glossy eyes, dazed while she comes down from her high.

He waits for her breath to become even before rolling her underneath him. Still buried inside, he wraps her leg around his waist before thrusting his hips forward, grinning at her wanton moan.

They set another rhythm, and he keeps her screaming all night long.

The next day, he has a pounding headache and the confident vixen from last night is gone, replaced with her usual modest, blushing self as she sits up and realizes what they had done.

He rolls his eyes because he doesn't care how it happened, he's just glad it did.

When she starts to fret, he pulls her back down and buries his face in her hair. His head is killing him, and all he wants to do is sleep it off in this amazingly comfy bed with her in his arms. He mumbles that they can worry about the details later, and she pauses before gently passing her hand through his hair and asking if he needs anything.

He doesn't reply, just breathes in her scent and pulls her closer.


End file.
